disneyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Walt Disney Legacy Collection/The Donald Duck Collection: Volume Two
The Donald Duck Collection: Volume Two picks up where the first volume left off, presenting 48 shorts spanning from that volume's stopping point to the beginning of the 1950s. It is one of the four sets released as part of the fourth wave of the Walt Disney Legacy Collection. Shorts Disc 1 * Trombone Trouble (1944) * Donald Duck and the Gorilla (1944) * Contrary Condor (1944) * Commando Duck (1944; with introduction by Leonard Maltin) * The Plastics Inventor (1944) * Donald's Off Day (1944) * The Clock Watcher (1945) * The Eyes Have It (1945) * Donald's Crime (1945; with introduction by Leonard Maltin) * Duck Pimples (1945; with introduction by Leonard Maltin) * No Sail (1945) * Cured Duck (1945) * Old Sequoia (1945) * Donald's Double Trouble (1946) * Wet Paint (1946) * Dumb Bell of the Yukon (1946; with introduction by Leonard Maltin) * Lighthouse Keeping (1946) * Frank Duck Brings 'Em Back Alive (1946) * Straight Shooters (1947) * Sleepy Time Donald (1947) Disc 2 * Clown of the Jungle (1947; with introduction by Leonard Maltin) * Donald's Dilemma (1947; with introduction by Leonard Maltin) * Crazy with the Heat (1947; with introduction by Leonard Maltin) * Bootle Beetle (1947) * Wide Open Spaces (1947) * Chip an' Dale (1947) * Drip Dippy Donald (1948) * Daddy Duck (1948) * Donald's Dream Voice (1948) * The Trial of Donald Duck (1948) * Inferior Decorator (1948) * Soup's On (1948) * Three for Breakfast (1948; with introduction by Leonard Maltin) * Tea for Two Hundred (1948; with introduction by Leonard Maltin) * Donald's Happy Birthday (1949; with introduction by Leonard Maltin) * Sea Salts (1949) * Winter Storage (1949) * Honey Harvester (1949) * All in a Nutshell (1949) * The Greener Yard (1949) Disc 3 * Slide, Donald, Slide (1949) * Toy Tinkers (1949; with introduction by Leonard Maltin) * Lion Around (1950) * Crazy Over Daisy (1950) * Trailer Horn (1950) * Hook, Lion and Sinker (1950) * Bee at the Beach (1950; with introduction by Leonard Maltin) * Out on a Limb (1950) Bonus features * "Donald 101" (documentary focusing on Donald's career during the time period of this set) * Storyboards for various shorts * Galleries ** Production art ** Posters ** Publicity ** Carl Barks comics * Audio commentaries for selected shorts ** Donald Duck and the Gorilla (Jerry Beck) ** Donald's Crime (Eric Goldberg) ** Duck Pimples (Michael Barrier) ** Donald's Double Trouble (David Gerstein) ** Clown of the Jungle (Jerry Beck) ** Donald's Dilemma (Michael Barrier) ** Chip an' Dale (Jerry Beck) ** Inferior Decorator (Eric Goldberg) ** Donald's Happy Birthday (Michael Barrier) * Animation drafts for various shorts * Isolated audio tracks for various shorts ** Music-and-effects only *** Donald Duck and the Gorilla *** The Plastics Inventor *** Old Sequoia *** Clown of the Jungle *** Toy Tinkers ** Music-only *** Duck Pimples *** Donald's Dream Voice *** Crazy Over Daisy * Featurettes and interviews ** "Two Guys Named 'Jack'" ** "Drawing and Talking "Duck" with Tony Anselmo" ** "The Many Faces of Donald Duck" ** "The Art and Animation of Carl Barks" * The Lost Treasures of Disney: "The Unseen Donald Duck" ** Trouble Shooters featurette ** Gallery * Donald on the Walt Disney Anthology ** "At Home with Donald Duck" ** "Your Host, Donald Duck" ** Plausibility ("The Plausible Impossible") * Clips from The Three Caballeros (1944-1945) * Alternate opening title sequences Pack-in material * Lithographs ** Donald Duck and the Gorilla storyboard ** Carl Barks comic * Posters ** Old Sequoia theatrical poster ** Inferior Decorator theatrical poster * Replica button * Replica comic book * Lenticular card Technical specifications * 1080p High-Definition * Pillarboxed Fullscreen (1.37:1) * Audio ** English DTS-HD Master Audio 1.0 ** Commentaries: Dolby Digital 1.0 ** Isolated audio tracks: DTS-HD High-Resolution Audio 1.0 * Subtitles ** English SDH ** Spanish ** French ** German ** Portuguese Category:Walt Disney Legacy Collection